Après la Bataille
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Kili se bat aux côtés de Fili et Thorin, pour défendre Erebor... Happy End prévu. [Fili x Kili] sur fond de Bagginshield.
1. Après la bataille

La bataille faisait rage tout autour de lui. Des cris assourdissants lui parvenaient, l'odeur du sang le prenait au nez, ses muscles le faisaient souffir. Il n'avait aucun idée du temps qui avait passé depuis le début de la bataille où il combattait pour défendre sa vie et celle des siens. Il se battait pour sa famille, sa maison nouvellement retrouvée, son avenir...

À quelques pas de lui se trouvait son frère qui s'efforçait de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Entre deux coups d'épée, le jeune brun laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Son frère l'avait toujours guidé et protégé, et ce depuis sa naissance. Les deux jeunes nains étaient orphelins de père, mais leur oncle avait pris ce rôle très tôt, les prenant sous son aile et les éduquant comme il l'aurait fait de ses propres enfants.

Ce dernier se trouvait un peu plus loin sur le champ de bataille. Kili lui jetta un oeil. Il pensait trouver à ses côtés le Maître d'Armes mais ce dernier était introuvable. Le Roi se retrouvait seul, entouré d'ennemis. L'archer jetta un coup d'oeil à son frère, lui indiquant la position dans laquelle se trouvait leur oncle. Le blond y répondit par un coup d'épée fatal à son adversaire avant de se rapprocher de son frère. Sa route fut légèrement entravée, mais bientôt le plus jeune sentit son frère derrière lui. Dos à dos, ils se battirent quelques minutes, envahis par les gobelins et les orques. Bientôt, ils furent en mesure de rejoindre Thorin, que l'ennemi avait décidé d'abattre coûte que coûte. Le Roi se battait bravement et eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit ses neveux se rapprocher de lui.

**"Fili ! Kili ! Je suis heureux de vous voir !"**

Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'eut le temps de répondre car les gobelins semblaient s'être donné le mot et ils furent tous les trois attaqués avec plus de violence qu'auparavant. Le plus jeune se sentait peu à peu faiblir et il savait qu'il en était de même pour son oncle et son frère.

Soudain, un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et n'eut le temps que de crier le nom de son frère, avant de s'effondrer de plusieurs traits ennemis. Dans sa chute, il entendit la réponse de son frère – son nom hurlé en un cri de pure souffrance. Il garda les yeux ouverts, juste à temps pour voir son frère tomber à ses côtés, blessé également. Le brun fit une grimace de douleur, essayant vainement d'observer leur oncle, mais la douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il se reconcentra donc sur son aîné qui était aussi pâle que lui, son sang s'écoulant lentement de ses blessures.

**"... Thorin... ?"**

**"Il se bat, Kee, il se bat... Nous l'avons protégé..."**

Le brun garda le silence un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix faible et douloureuse.

**"Fee... Tu restes avec moi ...?"**

**"Toujours, Kee."**

Le plus jeune sentit ses yeux se fermer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le murmure paniqué de son frère le força à ouvrir les paupières d'où des larmes de douleur et d'impuissance s'échappaient.

**"Fee... J'ai peur..."**

**"Tu restes avec moi, Kee ! Reste avec moi..."**

Sa phrase, sonnant comme une supplication, tira de nouvelles larmes aux yeux du plus jeune, dont les paupières se fermèrent doucement. Avant de perdre connaissance, il sentit dans son cou des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes et la caresse aérienne d'un baiser sur son front.


	2. Réveil ?

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnant, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur irradiant dans tout son corps. Il grimaça, tentant d'ajuster sa vue brouillée. Il sentit une présence derrière la couchette où il se trouvait et entrouvrit les lèvres pour murmurer un seul mot d'une voix cassée et douloureuse.

**"Fili ?"**

Aussitôt une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front. Un petite main. Kili tenta de se retourner pour observer la personne qui était à ses côtés, mais cette dernière lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule, pour l'empêcher de bouger.

**"Sht. Restez calme."**

**"... Bilbo ?"**

**"Oui, c'est moi. Restez tranquille, vous avez été gravement blessé..."**

**"... Fili ... ?"**

Le hobbit ne répondit pas, amenant un sentiment de panique chez le jeune nain qui sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Le cambrioleur, s'en rendant compte, reprit la parole d'une voix douce.

**"Il est vivant, Kili. Il n'est simplement pas réveillé."**

L'archer tenta de se redresser, malgré ses muscles douloureux. Le plus petit le repoussa doucement dans sa position préalable. Couché donc.

**"Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever !"**

**"Je dois voir mon frère..."**

Sans tenir compte du hobbit, se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait manifestement à Erebor, dans une grande salle où avait été mis des dizaines de lits. Chacun d'entre eux était occupé par un blessé, plus ou moins gravement. Dans la couchette à côté de la sienne se trouvait le blond, pâle comme la mort et immobile. Kili se releva brusquement et se précipita aux côtés de son frère. Son équilibre était précaire et, arrivé à son côté, il s'écroula. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il sentit la main de Bilbo se poser doucement sur son épaule, alors que lui-même levait la main pour déposer une caresse aérienne sur la joue de son frère. Le blond n'eut évidemment aucune réaction, ce qui emplit de panique le jeune brun, qui s'écroula sur le torse de son frère. Il avait toujours été celui qui était protégé et voir son aîné si vulnérable – entre la vie et la mort – l'emplissait d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le terrifiait. Perdu dans sa douleur et la peur de perdre son frère, il ne sentit pas une deuxième main se poser sur son épaule.

**"Kili."**

la voix grave de son oncle lui fit relever les yeux. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se fit tirer dans une étreinte forte. Il la lui rendit, rassuré de le voir en vie, et honteux de ne pas s'être inquiété de son sort, ses yeux étant fixés sur son frère. L'étreinte dura de longues minutes silencieuse, entrecoupée dans sanglots ponctuels de l'archer. Peu à peu ces derniers se calmèrent pour laisser place à une respiration plus lente et plus régulière. Après un moment, le prince s'écarta.

**"Mon oncle, je suis content de vous voir en vie. Êtes-vous blessé ?"**

**"Kili. C'est grâce à ton frère et toi si je suis en vie. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! Je suis effectivement blessé, mais rien qui ne m'empêche d'être opérationnel. Je suis heureux de te voir éveillé."**

Kili fit une grimace en jetant un œil à son frère. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Thorin qui s'autorisa un sourire rassurant.

**"Ton frère est fort, il se réveillera sous peu."**

**"Mais... S'il ne le fait pas ... ?**

Sa question se termina sur un sanglot terrifié, que son oncle balaya d'un geste de la main.

**"Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Fili va se réveiller, ne doute pas de lui, accorde lui ta confiance."**

Kili inspira profondément en hochant le tête. Thorin lui sourit avant de lui confier la garde de son frère, tâche que le plus jeune aurait rempli quoi qu'il en soit. Il se tourna donc vers le hobbit, lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire, quelles seraient ses tâches précises. Le plus petit lui donna une liste.

**"Veillez à le garder au chaud, à faire baisser sa fièvre s'il en a – à l'aide de compresses froides ou de linges humides – à le faire boire et à changer ses pansements quand je vous le dirai."**

L'archer hocha la tête et se mit aussitôt au travail, passant un linge humide sur le front de son frère. Aussitôt, il se coupa du monde et son frère devint plus que jamais son monde.

Pendant des jours et des jours, son temps fut rythmés par ses occupations autour de Fili. Il vivait littéralement dans la pièce qui servait d'infirmerie. La plus part du temps, il était plein d'espoir et de confiance, mais parfois il s'effondrait en larmes sur le torse de son frère, le suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul. Souvent, au terme de ses crises de larmes, il s'endormait tou contre son frère, le serrant contre lui.

Un matin, plus d'une semaine après son propre réveil, alors que le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel et que l'archer était à moitié avachi sur son aîné, il sentit ce dernier prendre une inspiration plus profonde que toutes celles qu'il avait prise depuis la bataille. Kili se redressa soudainement, scrutant avec inquiétude le visage de son frère. Pendant de longues minutes, rien ne bougea. Et alors que le brun fermait douloureusement les paupières, un murmure rauque lui parvint.

**"Kee..."**

_Oui je suis sadique._

[b]Réponses aux reviews :

Askeriane :[/b] Merci à toi ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant !

[b]Lady : [/b] Merci ! Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^


End file.
